This invention relates to a reCeptacle, more particularly to a receptacle which provides an amusing effect.
Conventional receptacles, such as glasses, cups, water canteens or even housings of pens or ballpens, are known to be plain and dull-looking. To make the receptacles more lively and to distinguish one receptacle from another similar receptacle, such receptacles have designs printed on their outer surfaces and sometimes have been given irregular shapes.